1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for measurement of a three-dimensional (3D) shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser trigonometry is a typical method of obtaining information regarding a three-dimensional (3D) shape of a measurement object (or a measurement target). Laser trigonometry is a method of obtaining information regarding a 3D shape of a measurement object from a two-dimensional (2D) image formed by slit beams on a surface of the measurement object.